Hey guess what I have a sister
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome has been the only daughter of her family.When her mother tells her that she did have a daughter before Kagome she seems okay but ever since her sister came...everything seems to go better and worser R


Disclaimer:I do no own Inuyasha or its character but I do own Misoka.

This is a future story meaning this is like Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and many more are in the future aka our time so I wanted to remind you all that so you won't be confused.

* * *

Chapter 1:

**The beginning**

_January 1, 2000  
Time of day:6:00 PM  
Weather:Sunny_

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

_I had just came home from school tired as ever. I opened the door to my house which is a big shrine. I went up to my room and layed on my comfy bed.good thing there was no homework or I scream from the top of my lungs.Then my sister came into the room.She was sixteen just a year older than me.she had long black hair that ended to her mid thighs it was silkier and shinier than mine,her eyes were hues of dark magenta,her skin is flawless its rich,creamy,and soft,her lips were thin yet full compared to a woman's,she had curvatious curves,her chest were bigger than mine and fuller since she is a year older,masculine legs,abs to die for,and arched thin eyes brows. personality wise she's kind and forgiving but more stronger than me,straight A student,never missed a day of school,not even late to school not once,is a great singer and actor,and I envy her. I mean who would she's perfect I mean who could compare anyone to her.But one thing that gives off her perfection is she is like everyone else when it comes to anger problems that's one thing that's human about her...if you piss her off your toast hehe...I found about having a sister last year and this is how it began..._

OO _Flash Back_ OO

September 8 ,2000

"Kagome!Kagome!...KAGOME!"Souta yelled at his sister who was in the bathroom far too long.

"Hold up I have to find my toothbrush!"Kagome yelled through the door.

"Find it some other day and stick a peppermint in your mouth I gotta go bad!"Souta said twitching and holding his ''area'' so he wouldn't piss on himself. Kagome got out with her mouth smelling fresh.She wore a black tank top,camouflage baggy pants with matching short hoody,and light make up which meant pink lips gloss and little blush.

"Go ahead!"Kagome said as Souta slammed the door making Kagome fall not seeing Souta's quickness into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna kill you Souta!"Kagome yelled angry as ever on the floor. After that she went down stairs and stuck a piece of jelly toast in her mouth."Mom I'm leaving!"Kagome yelled putting on her yellow backpack.

"Okay Kagome!Have a nice day."Her mother smiled giving Kagome a peck on her forehead.As Kagome went out the door.She saw Sango across the street with Kohaku.She waving goodbye to him .Kagome then waved over hoping Sango would come over and walk with her. Thankfully Sango did see her and ran across the street to Kagome.

"Hey Kags!"Sango said smiling wearing her favorite attire. A pink low cut belly shirt,tight denim jeans,and pink high heel knee boots.Her make up was pink eyes shadow,little mascara,pink lip gloss,and little blush.

"So Sango,did you know report card conferences are next week I'm sure I got a D in math."Kagome sighed.

"Hello earth to Kags,your great in math."Sango said.

"But I failed that test and I think it damaged my grade...tremendously."Kagome anime cried. Sango had an anime sweat drop.

"It was a pop quiz that didn't affect our grade Kagome."Sango sighed as Kagome mentally smacked her self.

"Oh...I didn't know."Kagome laughed nervously.

"I think I got straight B's and A's in science,biology,gym,and Health."Sango said impressed with her self.

"Meet too but I think I have C's in gym and health."Kagome sighed about that.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it because your mom accepts C's right."Sango said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah,thank goodness she does."Kagome sighed of relief and went inside the school.They saw Miroku and Koga talking. Miroku had his hair out and was wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans with white and black Vans,Koga wore his hair in his usual ponytail, white long shirt,baggy jeans,and jean jacket with black Addidas.

"Hey guys."Sango said staying away from Miroku.

"Hey Sango!Hey Kags."Koga smiled.

"Hey!"Kagome said looking for their hanyou friend.

"Good Morning my ladies."Miroku smiled sighing that Sango was behind Koga.

"So...where is Inuyasha?"Kagome asked

"Oh he's talking to Kikyo about their relationship."Koga said meaning he was going to break up with her the nineteenth time.

"All the do is break and make up when will they just decided."Sango replied. Kagome was happy that the two were splitting up due to the fact she like Inuyasha since they were in diapers.

"Well here comes Inuyasha."Miroku said as a seventeen year old came old hanyou with silver hair,beautiful pools of amber eyes,his toned muscled body hid within a red shirt,baggy jeans,and white and red Nike's.

"So how it went?"Sango asked. Inuyasha looked up and got out of his deep thoughts.

"It went okay I guess,she cried and I just left."Inuyasha said with his hands in his pockets.

"Well are you upset about it?"Kagome asked.

"Nah...I didn't have anything in common and anymore out relationship was...dead."He shrugged.

_""Of course it was...look at her she's dead.""_

Kagome laughed in her mind but kept a straight face.

"So...what are we gonna do later on?"Miroku asked.

"Well...I have to go home for a sec after school cause my mom said she has something to tell me...she said its very very important."Kagome said.

"...It seems real serious."Koga said.

"Well that's it...we go over your house incase you need some support if the new is heart breaking."Sango said as everyone nodded.

"Thanks!"Kagome said happy she had such great friends.

OO _After School_ OO

It was 1:02 PM as the whole gang walked with Kagome to home.

"I'm scared...what if someone died in my family?"Kagome said nervous.

"Kagome I think it might be more than that."Inuyasha replied.

"Why do you think that?"Miroku asked.

"Kagome how long did she say she would tell you she need to tell you something that important?"Inuyasha asked.

"...uh..two weeks ago."Kagome said thinking about it.

"Well you can keep something like a family death for that long."Inuyasha explained.

"That does make sense."Koga said.

Then they reached Kagome's house.

"I can do it!I can't!"Kagome said running behind everyone.They all dragged her to the door."You guys you can't make me do this you just can't!"Kagome said as she rolled inside the house to see girl.She was sitting on the couch with Kagome's mother.The girl had silky raven black hair that ended to her mid thighs and had a red roses head band and was in curls at the end of her hair,dark magenta eyes that had a warmth and cool glow,her thin lips had red lips gloss,she wore a red v-neck shirt that was sleeve lets and tied around her neck,she wore jean Capri's,and red high heel sandals.She looked at Kagome with a warm smile. Kagome didn't understand...who was this girl.

"Kagome this is your sister...Misoka,she had been living with your father for fourteen years after our divorce."Her mother said ashamed.

"Kagome its been fourteen years since we seen each other and I feel like I don't know you anymore..your so big and tall."Misoka smiled as Kagome stood up.

"You never told me I had a sister..."Kagome said as if she wanted to cry.

"It was your father's idea to keep her a secret but Misoka found the strength to finally find you."Her mother said sipping a cup of herbal tea.Misoka stood up and walked towards Kagome and hugged her as Kagome hugged back.

"I hope we can be close like regular sisters are."Misoka said.

"Me too...its so cool I have a sister,so how old are you?"Kagome asked.

"Sixteen."Misoka said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I guess you'll be staying with me right?"Kagome asked as Misoka nodded."Great I want you to meet my friends outside."Kagome said dragging her outside .Everyone was looking impatient.When they saw Misoka their eyes went wide.

"Guys meet my sister,Misoka."Kagome smiled.as Everyone mouths dropped.

* * *

That's it I hope you all like it! 


End file.
